Welcome to the Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by Sunfeather Angel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sparring and by accident ruins a secret scroll and they pass out from the blow afterwards. When they wake up again, something is changed, they've switched bodies. Now they have to live each otheres lives until they figure out how to break the jutsu! Rated M for language and beatings, shounen ai in later chapters! Full summery inside. Also contains some Angst
1. Monday The Fight

**(A:N) Full summary:**

**Naruto and Sasuke are sparring and by accident ruins a scroll and****they pass out from the blow. When they wake up again, something was different, they've switched bodies. Now they have to live each other's lives until they figure out how to break the jutsu, and Sasuke discovers some nasty surprises about Naruto's life. It is FAR from as simple as he thought it would be.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Gaara, or Lee, or Itachi, or Neji, or Hinata, or Kiba, or Shikamaru, or Sakura…wait I don't WANT to own HER…**

**WARNINGS: SasuNaru, Yaoi, Rated M with reason, abuse/violence, angst**

**Anyway, ENJOY :D**

ONE day as Uzumaki Naruto

**-All-knowing POV-**

That Monday morning started like any other in the ninja leaf-village Konoha, when Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight.

They had been waiting for Kakashi-sensei all morning, who was so far 4 hours late, and as usual they'd gotten tired of waiting. They had plenty of time, and decided to start the day without Kakashi-senseis presence. Besides Kakashi had instructed them to meet at a new training ground, none of them had been to before, and they wanted to try it out.

So Sasuke and Naruto made a deal about a two-out-of-three match. It wasn't because they were mad at each other, or anything, they just wanted to spar "for fun"…and the funny part is; they both took it deadly serious.

Sakura advised them not to start fighting before Kakashi got there, but they wouldn't listen. Of course it soon turned into rivalry, and a matter of pride, just as Sakura had feared and had tried to avoid. She watched for a while, not daring to interrupt, but soon got bored watching, and went to do some training on her own. The fight went on though.

**-Sasuke POV-**

"Teme, don't think you can fool me that easily!" Naruto growled, as Sasuke tried to get him in to a corner by throwing five shurikan's at once.

"Dobe, why don't you just surrender?" Sasuke said. Naruto huffed as if the suggestion alone was insult, and turned his focus back on the fight. Naruto were getting stronger from each time they sparred, but there was no way Sasuke would ever admit having thought that.

Naruto directed a harsh kick at Sasuke's gut, which he narrowly managed to dodge. Naruto dodged Sasuke's fist that was meant to hit him in the head. Sasuke then sat down on his toes and kicked after Naruto's feet. Again Naruto managed to dodge by jumping in the air, and throw a punch against Sasuke's head. Sasuke had big trouble escaping the punch, which would probably have caused a miner concussion, but he succeeded in throwing his body backwards and down to the ground, before the fist stroke.

Naruto might be getting better, but not faster whatsoever.

Sasuke quickly rose from the ground, and jumped a few feet away from the blond. Soon Naruto was over him again, not giving Sasuke the chance to think. Sasuke pulled needles out of his pocket and stabbed Naruto in his left shoulder with one of them. Naruto grimaced in pain and stopped for a moment to pull it out. In the meantime, Sasuke started running to bye some time.

Sasuke reached a staircase, and thought it would be perfect for his next move. He climbed it halfway and then turned around to see a furies Naruto heading his way. He raised his hands and did the hand signs for the Jutsu*.

"KATON: GOKA-KYUU NO JUTSU**" he yelled when Naruto approached him, and a big fireball shot out from his mouth between his hands, burning everything down on its way to its target. Naruto wasn't expecting it and had to jump into a bush to avoid contact with the fireball.

But despite his effort, Naruto was hit by the huge fireball, and his arm started burning, then the rest of his body. He started to scream, but just before Sasuke started to consider if he had taken things too far, a loud POOF was heard, and the burning Naruto disappeared in the pure air. It was a clone.

Sasuke looked around, half relieved half annoyed, in search for his blue-eyed blond rival.

It was then he noticed where the staircase leaded to. It was some sort of a temple, placed in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Right now he was standing on the bottom of the 20 step-long stairs and at the top was a huge, massive door that was slightly agar. He smirked. So that's where Naruto went. He climbed the rest of the stairs and peeked in through the door.

There was nothing on the other side. He walked further in. Still not a sound, and still no Naruto.

He couldn't make the mistake of letting his guard down but he took a moment to look around, and thought to himself that whatever this place was, it was quite impressing.

The room was circular with a big opening in the ceiling in the center of the room, and from there the sun shone inside and created a pillar of light. The sunlight hit some sort of platform in the middle of the room. Above him on the walls all the way around him, was a second floor balcony, with a dozen of hiding places. He had to be cautious. He moved slowly over the floor striding along the balcony, trying to concentrate on locating Naruto. But something on the platform kept stealing his focus.

He couldn't quite see what it was, and he knew he had no time to examine it, but he kept on having this feeling, telling him that something was going on, and whether it was good or bad, he couldn't determine.

And then, while he was wondering what was on the platform, Naruto appeared ten feet away from him, throwing three kunai's at him with a vicious grin. He had caught Sasuke off guard, even though Sasuke had promised himself that wouldn't happen, and he almost hid his head against the wall when he tried to avoid the kunai's passing by. That pissed Sasuke of, and he gave on hell of an angry glare in Naruto's direction, but Naruto had already left the spot and gone in hiding again.

Then so would Sasuke. He jumped to the balcony and kept an eye out for an orange clad. He noticed something on the opposite balcony, on the other side of the room.

A mob of blond spiky hair.

"Come on Naruto, I know you're there" Sasuke yelled, making sure to mask his position. His only answer was a laugh, which did nothing more then make him even more annoyed.

"Fine, but you brought this on yourself" he said and stood up, performing the hand seals once again. Before he released the Jutsu, he saw Naruto stand up and make some seals on his own. "KATON: GOKA-KYUU NO JUTSU" Sasuke yelled.

"**JORO SENBON NO JUTSO*****" Counter attacked Naruto.

A loud bang bellowed both of them into the walls behind them, and they both passed out from the explosion.

Sasuke woke with an ENORMOUS headache, as if it had been banged repeatedly into a wall. He raised his hands, to support his head trying to remember what had happened.

Slowly things started to come back to him. The fight, the big stair leading to that weird temple and the platform, and of course Naruto's stubborn attacks against him that seemed to have blown half the temple away. He looked around to size up the damage and saw that some of the roof had fallen down and felt relieved that he wasn't hit. _Wait. What if it hid Naruto!_ He looked around, starting to panic. He had to see if he was okay. But where the hell was he.

He started running around in the ruins, and felt the relief when he saw something move. The silhouette stood up and looked around, and then turned towards him.

Both boys' jaws dropped when they saw each other. Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto, but at himself. _But if my body is there, where am I?_ He looked down at unfamiliar hands and an orange clad body, and in the corner of his eye he saw blond hair coming from his head. _THIS IS NOT MY BODY!_

It seemed that Sasuke and Naruto had swapped bodies during the explosion.

They looked at each other with panic.

**(A:N) First chapter…how'd you like? I know the ending is a pain, but I'm sorry to admit that it's somewhat of a habit. **

**And now some Japanese:**

*** "Technique" or "Skill" in Japanese**

** Great Fireball Technique

*** Raining Needles from Heaven Technique

**I'd like you all to come back and read more about the interesting curse which is going to have a huge effect on both their lives :D**


	2. Monday  The Agreement

Chapter 2

**(A:N) So first chapter didn't really intrigue anyone, so I decided to release second chapter already **

**I just gotta inform you, that when I write - "well…" Sasuke said – it is the mental Sasuke inside Naruto's body and vice versa. Just because it can be REALLY confusing even for me during long conversations, and this was the easiest way to solve it :p (I like it easy)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't OWN Naruto, I'm just borrowing him in undefined time!**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, so be cautious, your ears might fall of!**

**-Sasuke POV-**

The two boys didn't move for quite a while. They just kept staring at their own bodies, or in this case the others body. This had to be the strangest thing they had ever tried so far.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke aka Naruto broke the silence with a barely hearable whisper. Naruto aka Sasuke shook his head, having difficulty believing this was real.

Naruto slowly went closer, watching his own body standing still. Finally they were standing in front of each other.

"What the fuck just happened?" whispered Naruto again. Sasuke sighed, talking for the first time.

"How the hell should I know dobe?" Naruto scowled and turned away from him with a huff. Sasuke cringed inside when he saw his body act so childish.

After a few seconds, Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder and asked: "What do we do?"

Sasuke started pacing around while thinking about their options. _Option 1) Tell someone, be called crazy, and get locked up if we dared to insist. Option 2) Tell a few and get more help to get this solved, but increasing the risk of someone hearing about it, call us crazy and lock us up. Option 3) …act_

When he reached his conclusion he almost dropped his face. Naruto saw Sasukes worries face and asked: "What? What? Tell me Teme!"

"I think we have to…to…play each other…just until we figure this out, so can solve it on our own."

"NANI? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled throwing himself to the ground and started rolling around.

Sasuke started planning his revenge and KILL Naruto for dirtying his cloths, ruining his hair and making him look like a complete IDIOT, but he had to do it WITHOUT harming his own body. He deadpanned in side; there was no way he could manage that.

Sasuke bit his TOUNGE in order to keep from hitting Naruto, and damaging himself.

"Well dobe, Do you have a better idea? Because I'd love to hear it!"

"Well I'm not the one who usually makes the plans. HELLO. How am I supposed to figure out that kind of stuff?" Sasuke growled at Naruto's replay.

"You might just TRY and use your brain, for once. Maybe you'd be surprised. Hell, I'd be surprised if the damn thing even WORKS!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Okay so this was turning ugly, and they were getting no where in figuring out what to do. Sasuke sighed.

"Look, this all depends on how quickly we figure this out, what else to do, is just a bit more complicated. But here are some of the options: we disappear for a while, and when we return we just say we were trapped in a cave or some shit, but that means we will have to spend ALL our time together. Out here" Naruto cringed his nose in disagreement, and Sasuke went on "thought so, then we HAVE to switch places. Because I don't know about you, but I don't feel like telling the old hag, we ruined a temple containing some sort body-swapping jutsu art and let her do the job, AFTER she's done kicking our asses into pieces" Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of having to stand up and eat ramen for a whole week, not being able to sit down.

"Alright, alright we switch places. But mind you, I only do this for the safety of my ass …literally" Naruto sighed unhappy. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that statement, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Okay, but we will also need to act like each other, got that dobe?" Sasuke said hoping to Kami-sama that Naruto could take this serious enough to NOT make a fool out of him.

"TEME, don't call me dobe" _…Maybe this is not such a good idea. _Sasuke thought.

But then something in Narutos, uhm Sasukes, face changed. It changed to an evil look, and Sasuke started to feel nervous.

"I just realized something. From now on YOU are the one who will be called a dobe. AND you will have to get worked up about it every time. AND you will have to _smile_ all the time. AND you'll have to eat Ramen too. And you'll…" and he continued on with a long list of very characteristic Naruto-things. Sasuke could feel his heart sink with every word coming out, in reality, his own mouth.

This was going to kill him.

But then he also remembered some things.

"Well in return, you won't be able to eat Ramen at all Naruto. AND you can not by any chance smile. AND you'll have to actually shower" Sasuke triumphed until he noticed that Naruto didn't seem very affected by his words.

"You don't understand Sasuke, I don't have anything to loose. If you don't do these things who'd care? But if YOU started doing these things, you'd loose a lot" as Naruto talked he looked more like Sasuke then ever before. Not a single emotion showed on his face.

Sasuke could feel something was wrong. Yes he was afraid Naruto would ruin his life with this curse, but something in the way Naruto talked about this, told him he had thought about this before.

"Naruto?" Naruto's head perked up at the mention of his name.

"Who do you call Naruto, dobe? And don't you worry, your life will be safe and sound, when I'm around" Sasuke didn't know weather to sweat drop or feel relieved. That fact Naruto had said it all in a bored voice that only he himself could do better, was calming. But did he have to make that last part RYHME?

There was a silence for a while as they looked at each other. They looked at their own pair of eyes, which they had never seen in this way before. Hell, who had?

"Ano, we should be heading back to the village." Naruto said turning towards east, and started walking out of the ruined temple.

"Hai, demo…Konoha is in that direction" Sasuke said and pointed towards west. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment, and hurriedly walked past a smirking Sasuke.

"I knew that dobe" Naruto called over his shoulder. "I was just testing you"

"Of course, the great Uchiha is always right." Sasuke kept smirking.

After they had walked for a while, Naruto silently raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke noticed.

"What?" Naruto gave him a short glance, before focusing on the road again.

"I was just thinking"

"You can actually do that?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up _dobe_" Naruto said, putting extra weight on the word dobe. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well _teme_ spit it out. What were you supposedly thinking of"

"Kakashi never showed up at training today. If he had, he would have followed us here for sure and meddled" Sasuke raised an eyebrow himself. Even though he hated to admit it, the dobe was on to something.

**-All-knowing POV-**

While the two boys were busy thinking about where their sensei were at, they didn't notice a dark silhouette stand up from its hiding place in the bushes close to the ruins. The mans spiky gray hair fell on his face annoyingly, and he removed it with his hand, as he smirked under his mask.

_This is going to be interesting _the man thought following the two boys to the village.

**(A/N): Is this story worth your precious and valuable time? Then please feel free to REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Hope you enjoyed, see you around for next chapter**


	3. Monday The Monster

**I'm a real sucker for attention, and I've just gotten 3 positive reviews! :D That speaks right to my heart. And one of them told me to prolong the chapters …hmm well I kinda like them short, so instead I've decided to update the third AND fourth chapter, three days after posting the first one :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I wrote Kishimoto a letter and asked him to give me Naruto for my own evil use, and he said NO, so I guess he still owns him …yet**

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains swearing (as usual) and beating**

**Enjoy my sweet fans :D**

Chapter 3

**-Sasuke POV-**

They reached the village in a late hour, but none of them were concerned about it. Maybe it was because none of them had someone waiting for them at home.

They stopped at the corner where they'd usually part to each of their homes. They looked in the directions of their true homes and then at each other.

"What now?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto captured in his body. Naruto was silent for a moment before he started saying something.

"How about…" He stopped to take a deep breath. "How about, we sleep at your place…Just tonight, to uhm…get used to this, you know?" he looked at Sasuke with something near pleading. An unpleasant shiver went down Sasuke's spine, Naruto was doing it again. Humiliating him, by pleading with his eyes! No Uchiha ever made pleading eyes! Luckily no one was around to see it.

"Well, that's not part of the plan" He responded stiffly.

"I know, but uh…don't you think we should, you know, 'teach' each other how to uhm 'live' as the other one?" Sasuke blinked. Was Naruto searing for an excuse to spend the night together?

"You eat, you annoy everything in a miles radius, you eat, you get pissed at everything in a miles radius, you eat, you sleep, you eat, you train and you eat some more. Is there any more I need to know?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Naruto barely kept himself from blushing.

"I am NOT like that" He said and stuck his nose in the sky. "Not all the time"

"Really?" Sasuke sounded far from convinced.

"Shut up tem…uh I mean dobe" Sasuke smirked, and was about to give in to Narutos request, when he suddenly felt a bolt of pain in his head. He raised a hand to feel his forehead casually, and made it look like he was removing some hair in his eyes. It had only taken a few seconds, but his body temperature had just gone up a few degrees and he felt like he was burning. He was sure he could roast eggs on his forehead at this temperature.

_WTF? How did that happen?_

He felt his control over the body he was in, slip away and he needed to get as far away from Naruto as he could, before that happened. He couldn't stand the thought about Naruto seeing him as a mess.

"Look Naruto, I think I need to be alone right now"

"Alone? Why is that?" Naruto looked hurt, like he felt he was the one to blame.

"It has nothing to do with you. I just need to rest and think things over"

"Oh…" Naruto didn't sound or looked very convinced. But Sasuke didn't have time to take care of it, nor the power.

"You know where my house is right? Good, I'll go there tomorrow and we'll discus it there, you can just sleep there alone for tonight. I left an open window somewhere, you'll find it" Sasuke said wanting to leave very badly. Naruto nodded again, and Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Do you even know where my apartment is? And how to get in?" Naruto called after him?

"I've been outside once with Kakashi and you never lock the door" He said over the shoulder and continued walking.

"Oh…okay then" Came Naruto's fading voice from behind him.

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto looked at the figure of his own body disappear in the black of the night. He felt confused, and kind of hurt by the way Sasuke just took of like that. But he could also feel something was wrong, though he couldn't point a finger at it.

He sighed, and for one second he thought about following Sasuke, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't like that, so he turned towards the Uchiha compound.

_Yet another night alone. At least the house is bigger._ He thought trying to get the best from it. He sighed. _But being that much bigger, only makes it that much emptier._ He reached the great Uchiha mansion and got inside with ease, and as he walked through the corridors he noticed just how scary it was. _Great, alone on creepy hallways in a big scary house! Just what I needed. _He thought. He looked inside the nearest room and found a mattress on the floor. _Is this really where the great Uchiha spent the night?_ A cold breeze in the hallway, made him shiver and he quickly entered the room and slammed the door.

_What is this place? Haunted or something!_

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke walked as fast as he could, afraid he'd pass out from fever and upcoming exhaustion.

He went down an ally, and he could see he was near Narutos apartment.

But just then, he heard the sound of running feet. He made no effort to see the up comer, because he didn't see any reason, but soon, he felt a seething pain run through the back of his head. He tripped over his own feet and fell, face forward, into the dusty road under him.

He cursed under his breath and looked up to scold the clumsy idiot who hit him with a bottle. But what he saw was a big guy standing in front of him. He held the bottle in manor of attack and was apparently finding Sasukes position hysterical, because he was laughing a lot. This confused Sasuke. The guy could at least try and help him up again. He narrowed his eyes as he vaguely started to remember the guy; he had gone at the same ninja academy as him and Naruto, but a year or two older. Sasuke tried to stand up, but he realized with horror he was somehow paralyzed.

"You thought you could trick me, if you just came home later than usual, didn't you little monster? Well surprise, surprise, I got you again" He said with a wide grin. _Monster, what the fuck?_ The boy stepped closer, and Sasuke's body still wouldn't move. The boy kneeled down so he was close; to what he thought was Naruto's face. He grabbed a fist of the blond hair and pulled Sasuke's head back, so he could look him right into his eyes.

"Monsters like you, belong in hell" He whispered, and smashed Sasuke's face hard onto the pavement. Sasuke could feel the blood streaming from his nose as it broke against the dirty road, but the body still wouldn't work like he wanted it to. The guy gave another laugh, at Sasuke's pathetic attempt to move, because he thought Sasuke was paralyzed with fear. Then he stood up and turned on the heel to walk away casually.

Not more than a minute after he left, Sasuke was able to move again, but he still felt dizzy and sick. And now he also had to deal with a lot of blood on his clothes, and the pain in his nose.

He stood up slowly and took a few shacking steps before his body gave up the fight against exhaustion, and he felt himself falling to the ground again. He vaguely heard someone yell his name and catch him, before he passed out.


	4. Tuesday The Questions

**Yup, I'm real quick and I fed on positive feedback, just to encourage everyone who feels like giving a review ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Please don't make me say it …(whisper:) they don't belong to me …THERE! You happy now?**

**WARNINGS: I think they just curse a lot in this chapter, and nothing else really**

Chapter 4

Sasuke eyes fluttered, but he didn't open them yet, as he slowly returned to consciousness. He could feel he was lying on a bed, and that something was covering his torso, a blanket of some sort. Normally he wouldn't have thought much of it, but he clearly recalled passing out in a dirty alley, so where did the bed and the blanket come from? At that thought, his eyes flew open, but the sun was shining in his face and momentarily blinded him.

He made a small yelp, as he fell off of the bed and landed on all four on the floor. This started a chain reaction of painful events, first pain made his head feel like it was about to explode, then of course came his nose, which he highly suspected was broken, and last but not least, an ache in his knee which he'd banged pretty hard against the floor when he fell of the bed. Things started to come back to him, and he remembered the prick that had beaten him up. He lifted his hand and could feel a band aid covering his nose, though a little blood had gotten through due to his abrupt wakeup.

He slowly looked down his body (well actually, not his, but Narutos) to see someone had removed his shirt and pants. He flushed at the thought, and was just about to look for some clothes, when he heard running feet in the hallway, and the only door in the room was slammed open.

Sasuke dropped his jar.

He hurriedly stood up, still covering his nose with one hand, which wasn't really necessary since the bleeding had already stopped. But he was just so surprised to see Iruka in the door, and couldn't stop staring at him. He even forgot he was practically naked. Iruka was standing in the doorway looking like an angry mother-hen. In his right hand he had a huge kitchen knife, and suddenly Sasuke remembered his own appearance, and tried to cover his body a bit.

"What? Who was screaming?" Iruka said suspiciously looking around the room, as if expecting a ninja clad guy to jump him, ready to attack.

"No one" Sasuke croaked, trying to deny that he had made a loud sound when he fell off of the bed. He had managed to wrap himself in the sheet that had covered him when he woke up, and made it look like he was just freezing. Iruka visibly let his guard down, discarding the kitchen knife on a desktop. He went over to Sasuke, who tried to flee from what was to come, but Iruka merely sad down right next to him drawing him in for a big hug. Sasuke suddenly felt like screaming for real.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're okay now. A nasty bruise they gave you this time. What happened?" Iruka sounded sad as he nuzzled Sasuke a little. Sasuke stiffened in Iruka's arms, he didn't try to pull away anymore, but just looked up at Iruka blankly. To say Sasuke was confused would be a HUGE underestimating. Hundreds of questions were running through his head, and he could barely contain himself.

_Okay first ,where the fuck am I? Why is Iruka so touchy? And do I seriously look __okay__ to him? I feel like shit, my nose is broken and my head hurts like hell. What does he mean with a nasty bruise __this time__? Have this happened before? And what does he mean when he says 'they'? Is there more than that one guy? And why did he even attack me? I didn't do shit, that guy just came at me, and broke my nose while I was on the ground. __Bastard__. Who was he anyway? And yesterday before that, when I got a fever at the speed of light, how did that happen? And why don't I feel sick now? Why is Iruka so calm about it? Is this 'normal' in some twisted sort of way?_

The questions kept coming, but there were still one that bothered him the most:_ Why did the guy call Naruto a monster? Why attack Naruto?_

"I don't know" he finally answered to Irukas previous question. Truth was, he had no idea what else to tell Iruka. Luckily Iruka didn't seem like he needed more information than that. Sasuke thought for a moment and remembered one question Iruka might be able to answer. "Where am I?" Irukas hand patting his back suddenly stopped, and Sasuke had the feeling he said something wrong. Iruka held him out in front of him and looked Sasuke, who he thought was Naruto, in the eye.

"You're at you own house Naruto" Sasuke suddenly understood Irukas confusion, but he had never been inside before, and therefore didn't know. But he couldn't really tell Iruka that.

"Oh, uh right. Well my eyes are a little blurry, I didn't recognize it, I think I got the sun in my eyes" he rambled, and forced himself to make a nervous laugh, which ended up sounding like a hiccup. The look on Irukas face made him wish he hadn't even tried.

"How badly did you hurt your head? Did they have bat or something? Is there a bruise I haven't found and treated? Are your eyes damaged? How many fingers do I hold up? You know maybe you should stay in bed tod…" Sasuke silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"It's all coming back to me now, I can see everything clearly again. So by all means: stop worrying!" _GOD, is Iruka always this protective? _He mentally groaned._ Great, more questions_.

But Iruka seemed to finally relax and gave him a sweet smile, when Sasuke removed his hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just can't help it. They keep hurting you, and you still won't let me help, and you just let them. It's not fair that you let them do this to you" Irukas voice and eyes were so sad; Sasuke had to look away. Iruka gave a small sigh, but then the smile was back at his face, and he stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed, breakfast is ready in a minute or two, so don't take too long" he said enthusiastically, and picked up the big kitchen knife just before he left the room. He left Sasuke alone with some serious thoughts, and eating breakfast was at the bottom of the list.

_Is Naruto letting these guys hurt him? Why the hell would he do that?_

Sasuke gave a sigh of his own, and for the first time ever looked around in 'his' room. Even though he had some serious things on his mind, Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at what he saw. The room was a clear mess. The floor was barely visible covered in dirty cloths, junkfood, various wrappings from candy and stuff, and all over the floor raised mountains of ramen bowls. The only visible part of the floor was a small path connecting the door to the bed, and another one from the bed to the closet. Sasuke realized how lucky he was that he didn't fall into one of the piles of ramen bowls standing beside the bed, when he fell off the bed earlier, and he shuddered with disgust at the thought.

The rest of the room didn't look very different from the floor; every flat surface was covered by something, and it could be anything from garbage to scrolls and even a few ninja weapons from their training lay in window. He gave a small chuckle, thinking he shouldn't have expected any less from Narutos room.

He stood up and made his way to the closet. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the content of Narutos closet, orange and more orange. Naruto only owned orange clothes. Some of them had black on them, or another color, but every piece of clothing had orange on it.

He ended up grapping a pair knickers that were mostly black he could find; they had an orange line at the bottom of the trousers leg. He also found a long sleeved black hoodie with orange stripes running up its sleeves. It was the clothes which had the least orange on.

He walked around in the room, making ready to leave, and didn't give it much thought that the ache in his nose had disappeared in thin air.

Iruka smiled at the boy he thought was Naruto, as he started eating his breakfast. Sasuke had suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast, and Iruka-senseis food was surprisingly good. Sasuke chuckled inside; _Iruka would be the perfect mom if you looked pas the fact that he is a guy._ When he finished his first plate and started grabbing more for second round, the doorbell rang. Iruka was at his feet and heading to the door, before Sasuke even swallowed.

"Ohayo …Oh, eh morning Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped eating at once at looked at the door. _Naruto? Why is he coming here?_ "Uhm come in Sasuke. Do you want some breakfast?" the only response he got was a: "Hn" and then they stepped back into the kitchen. Iruka looked a confused at Naruto (aka Sasuke) and mouthed 'What is he doing here?' without a sound, while pointing at Sasukes (aka Narutos) back. Sasuke shook his head, gesturing he didn't know. Iruka scratched the back of his head, and then looked at the clock.

"Well, I think I better get going. I have an appointment in an hour" Iruka said. He padded Sasuke on the head, sent Naruto a strange look and left.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Naruto yelled "FOOD!" and threw himself at the food, stuffing it in his mouth and swallowed it all. "Oh man, I was so HUNGRY! Teme, where the hell is your kitchen!" Sasuke lost his appetite watching Naruto stuff himself like that, and he once again had an urge to hit Naruto for humiliating his body like that. But at least Narutos appearance made sense now. One question answered, 5 million more to go.

**(A/N): REVIEW :D**


	5. Tuesday The Realization

**A/N): I'm on fire people :D This is what happens when I get positive feedback! I become the dream author, writing at the speed of lightning hehe. But I must admit that having planned the whole story right to the end already, helps speed things up a little, all I need to do is fill in the good stuff and then I have another chapter ready :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I totally own Naruto! Well Naruto, my cat that is.**

**WARNINGS: A lot of talking, I fear. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway **

Chapter 5

When Narutos stomach was finally full they left the apartment.

"So" Sasuke started. "Care to explain why Iruka hugged me like a child when I was barely dressed this morning?" Narutos face turned a little pink.

"Iruka-sensei helps me from time to time. If I have to be honest, I think he loves me like a son" He looked directly at Sasuke. "I think you soon will start to appreciate him for it, because when you look like me, you're not going to get a lot of friendly greetings" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, about that. Have you noticed anything different?" Naruto gulped.

"Your nose" Was all he said.

"Yep. The guy hit me with a bottle, laughed me in the face and called me a monster" Naruto didn't seem surprised.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you that that might happen."

"So why didn't you?" Naruto stopped to fully look Sasuke in the eye.

"Because it probably wouldn't have made a difference, they would still have caught you. Besides" he said and then ripped the band aid off with one quick motion. "It probably already healed" Sasukes eyes widened in pain from the rip, but his nose didn't hurt like it had this morning.

"Auch! And how the hell can it be healed already? I was sure it was broken this morning" He said, poking his sore nose softly.

"Broken? Are you a whimp or something? They may throw a punch now and then, but not enough to break anything" Naruto said, sounding casual.

"Alright, but you still haven't told me WHY?" Sasuke enquired.

"Because I'm a loser and therefore considered a living punching-bag, now just drop it Sasuke!" His angry outburst took Sasuke by surprise and he stopped on the trail for a moment. When he caught up to Naruto again, Sasuke started looking at Naruto with suspicious eyes. It was so obvious that Naruto wasn't telling him the truth, or at least not the whole truth, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he let it go and they moved on.

Soon after, they made it to the new training spot and saw that Sakura wasn't there yet.

"Maybe we should go check out that temple from yesterday, before Sakura gets here" Sasuke said looking at Naruto who nodded.

They walked through the ruins of the temple building looking for a clue about what had happened to them.

"I think I found something" Naruto said and picked something up off the ground. Sasuke was quickly by his side to examine what seemed to be a torn piece of a scroll. On the small parchment was only one sentence readable, the rest was torn off.

…_jutsu which enables the user to swap bodies with…_

They looked at each other.

"You don't suppose we're in big trouble, do you?" Naruto said.

"No not at all, this jutsu is only the greatest spy-jutsu I've ever heard of! To be able to switch mind with an enemy ninja and infiltrate them, isn't such a big loss" Naruto gulped, and then he turned mad.

"Then why the hell do they keep it out here in the forest unprotected for everyone to find it if is so damn important!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he didn't know.

**-Sakura POV-**

That days training didn't go quite at usual, Sakura noticed with a little surprise.

Sasuke seemed …well, different? Or something …His chakra control had gone from brilliant to disgraceful in a matter of days! Actually she was sure she saw him perform great when he fought Naruto yesterday, but today he was …well, different.

Naruto on the other hand was doing amazing! He had improved his chakra control a whole lot since yesterday, but he didn't perform all that many clones as he usually did. And also, she liked his new clothing stile, consisting of blacker and much less orange clothes. He seemed …well, different too.

Sakura was confused. It was as if the two boys had just magically switched their talents and weaknesses over the night. Nah, she had to be imagining things, that sort of stuff couldn't happen.

And last but not least, Kakashi didn't do anything to train them, but just sat in a tree, reading those dirty books of his.

She sighed when she heard a loud crash, which usually meant that Naruto had fallen down from something, but today Sasuke was the one to fall down constantly.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun what are you thinking about today?" She called out to him.

**-Sasuke POV-**

"Yes SASUKE! What the HELL are you thinking about" The real Sasuke in Narutos body whispered, his voice sharp enough to cut flesh, yet he struggled to stay calm and keep from screaming at the blonde for humiliating him and ruining his reputation.

"Well, I think someone forgot to consider the fact that I'm not at as elegant, brilliant or a complete dickhead like the real Uchiha in this town" Naruto growled with fire in his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and then turned to Sakura.

"Actually I think it is my fault Sakura-chan. You see, I pulled a little prank on the teme this morning and poured something sedating into his water bottle" Sasuke said with a big sheepish grin. He looked back at Naruto and said: "There, this should save at least some of my reputation, if we look past the fact that she thinks you actually outsmarted me" Sasuke snorted at the thought.

"Oh oh" Naruto said, his eyes widening and he gulped.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, as brilliant as that plan might be, have you thought about who you're messing with?"

"What do you mean" Sasuke looked confused and followed Narutos gaze over at Sakura, who was coming at him faster than a lion, with her right fist raised to throw a punch and an evil look on her face. Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes.

**-Sasuke POV continued-**

"You bloody idiot Sasuke" Naruto said under his breath while pulling the barely conscious Sasuke down to the stream, to get him some cold water in his face.

"Urgh, I have to admit, I had no idea that Sakura could hit this hard! Doesn't she throw you a dozen of punches a day like these?"

"Yeah, she does. One for every time I insult you" Naruto answered softly helping Sasuke down on the grass. For some reason, this whole Sakura-punching-Naruto-thing nagged Sasuke. More than he had imagined it would. He always thought that Sakuras punches were …well, softer somehow. But this was heavy stuff.

Naruto dipped a washing cloth in the stream and put it against Sasukes forehead. Sasuke sighed in content. This was nice, and highly needed. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar face with onyx black eyes and dark hair, which he knew so well. But something about it was different, because Naruto was doing something Sasuke never ever did. He was smiling. Not smirking, but really smiling, a true smile.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. In the end, he chose to return the smile.

Naruto flashed his teeth when he gave an even bigger smile as a reaction to Sasukes smile. Sasuke didn't take the smiling competition any further, and Naruto turned back to the water to dip the clothing again. Sasuke coughed.

"Uhm Naruto? Have you thought about what happens after training today?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, putting the wet clothing against Sasukes forehead.

"I'm talking about Sakura. She asks me out every day she gets the chance, and I doubt that today is going to be any different" Naruto didn't respond.

"Look" Sasuke continued: "I know you like her Naruto, but you HAVE to say no."

"And why is that?" Sasuke gawked.

"You're not seriously considering taking her on a date, are you?" Sasuke could feel the infuriating rage bubble up inside.

"Try and put yourself in my position Sasuke"

"I AM GODDAMNIT" Sasuke gestured heavily at his Naruto-body.

"Well, then try and understand"

"NO! I will not let you date her!" At that moment, something changed.

Sasuke realized that this wasn't about Naruto using his body, but about Naruto dating Sakura. He didn't want the dobe to date her. _But why?_ Naruto looked confused. Not the angry, kind of hurt confused, but a genuine look of surprise, caused by his outburst. Sasuke was sure he'd grasped the other meaning behind his words. A meaning he didn't even understand himself.

"Whoa?" Naruto started, but was cut short, when Sasuke stood up quickly, his face turned the other way.

"Do as you wish, I won't try and stop you" Sasuke said and then stormed off, leaving Naruto alone by the small stream.

**-Sakura POV-**

The rest of that day's practice, Naruto and Sasuke trained as far away from each other as they could get, and didn't say a word to each other. Sakura was more confused than ever, but had quickly given up when she tried to solve the more then obvious problem. But they both denied everything and continued hitting or kicking something.

When Kakashi announced a day, and thereby ending that days training Sakura saw her chance to ask Sasuke out, like she always did, hoping that today he'd say yes to her.

She went over to him and flashed him her best smile and said: "So Sasuke" She started, to get his attention. He turned at looked at her with an indifferent look.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out tonight?" She asked giving it everything she got, really hoping and believing that today was going to be the day! But then Sasuke looked at something over her left shoulder, and when she turned to glance, all she saw was Naruto, standing in the other end of the training grounds. He was looking straight back at Sasuke, but she couldn't read the look on his face. She turned back to Sasuke and smiled happily at him.

"So?" She asked, longing for an answer. Sasuke looked straight at her, and she blushed at his intense gaze.

"Never"

"WHAT!" She yelled and watched as the Uchiha walked away.

She bit her lip in sadness. _Well, even though it's been a weird day, I guess it'll end like any other._ She thought and retrieved home.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasukes jar dropped.

He'd been so sure that Naruto would defy him and go on a date with Sakura, now that he had the chance, and then he blew her off.

He heard a sound in a bush next to him, and turned in time to see Naruto coming out to talk with him.

"Happy?" Naruto asked, using the most bored voice Sasukes body could perform.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just smiled. Not a smirk, but really smiling, a true smile. Naruto returned his smile gently, and disappeared into the forest again.

Sasuke felt an unexplainable happiness, as he watched Naruto walk away.

**(A/N): Okay, if you want to know more about me, and perhaps see what other stories I can offer (not yet though, this one is the first one to be published) please tjeck out my profile and feel free to send me a mail with feedback and tell me what you think of the stories I'm working on. I have a list of summaries at my profile.**

**See you soon :D**


	6. Tuesday The Game

**(A:N) We have a sensitive network connection, which doesn't like rain -.- So after several days feeling like I was living under a waterfall, when I looked out my window, I decided to bring the next chapter to a friendly internet-working computer at the library and upload it from there **

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear, with fingers crossed on my bag, that I do NOT own Naruto.**

**WARNINGS: OOC'ness and lots and lots of cursing, swearing and yelling, just like all the other chapters xD besides the OOC'ness, which I've tried to keep it at a minimum, but it had to happen sooner or later :p**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke sighed, thinking this couldn't possibly get any worse. After Sakura and Naruto had left, he had stayed on the training grounds to think, but he still hadn't figured out why the thought of Naruto dating Sakura had bothered him that much! He gave another frustrated sigh.

And it was at that moment, he felt a small tab on his shoulder. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the footsteps of three kids nearing him. He turned around, and felt the horror grow inside, as the kids gave him their best goofy smiles and adjusted their eye-goggles.

"Ohayo Sensei-chan!" Sasuke truly felt like deadpanning or at least run away!

"Hello Konohomaru, Moegi, Udon" He gave them each a nod of acknowledgement. Their smiles grew wider.

"Do want to play Ninja with us today?" Konohomaru chipped, pulling the corner of Sasukes shirt.

_You have got to be kidding me! _Sasuke mentally sighed and quickly thought what Naruto would do, or well, how he would turn them down.

Sasuke gave them, one hell of good acting smile, and said:

"Right now isn't really the best time." All as one dropped their shoulders and looked sad, and a weird feeling popped up in the pit of Sasukes stomach. It was guilt. He looked around afraid that someone was staring at them, but then he remembered that he 'was' Naruto. He suddenly realized, he could play with the children and nobody would really notice.

The three kids were already on their way again, and with a short run he jumped up, and landed on the other side of the small kids.

"I'm on a very dangerous mission, I wouldn't want you guys to get caught in the fighting, but maybe there is something you can do for me" Sasuke was surprised by how eager their eyes looked, when he took contact to them. They gathered around him, waiting for information.

Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea. Sasuke felt cornered, and he certainly didn't like it. He had never been much a people person, and having three kids stare at him this intensively, took him by surprise. The three kids pulled on his sleeves and he couldn't think of anything. He was just about to burst when a clear voice broke the children's endless blabber.

"He needs you to go and spy on the enemy before they attack, we need to know if they have found out about our plan of invasion, to get back the secret scroll they stole from us" They all turned around and looked with big eyes at the newcomer.

Sasuke felt like gapping. And it took a moment for him to realize, he was. In front of them stood Sasuke (aka Naruto) and to the kids he had just participated in their game, but to Sasuke he had just saved him. Konohomaru rubbed his eyes with his small fists, as if to make sure that Sasuke was real and not imagined, but when Sasuke didn't disappear after rubbing his eyes carefully, he gave a big smile.

"Wow Sasuke, thanks" Konohomaru said and made a sign to the others to leave. They ran off in a random direction searching for clues.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. And Naruto smirked to Sasuke. Naruto went closer, until Sasuke was completely cornered, and started talking unnecessarily low, so nobody else but the Uchiha could hear, but no one else was even there.

"Who would have thought you had the heart to play with small children!" Sasuke scowled.

"It's not what you think"

"Oh but it is, I heard everything"

"What?" Sasuke said feeling like a blank page. Why hadn't he noticed that Naruto had been there? "For how long?" He asked feeling awkward.

"Oh so this is how you feel whenever you seem to know everything and everybody else is completely outbalanced, because you know things you're not told about? Damn Uchiha, this feels great" Naruto said, and for a moment he almost sounded like his own self.

"Shut your big mouth Naruto" Sasuke mumbled, and tried not to let the fact that he had been overrun with his own tactic, show on his face.

"Tell me what you were doing here alone for so long and I'll consider it" Naruto retorted evilly. Sasuke only had one thing in mind: _LIE!_

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier about the scroll in the forest, and how weird it was that it was placed out there like that." He said, but the single raised eyebrow on Narutos forehead told him, that the dobe didn't believe him one bit.

"Right" Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto was still really close to the Uchiha and Sasuke could feel his own heartbeat rise.

"Well, I've been thinking about something that happened earlier today too. "Naruto started. "You see, I was wondering about that little outburst of yours down at the stream. What was it you said again? Oh yeah that's right: 'I will not let you date her!' or something like that." He looked at Sasuke with an unreadable look. "Care to explain to me, what that was about?"

"I don't want you to use my body" Sasuke answered. That was all he could come up with at the moment.

"Yes that's what I thought, until I noticed you hadn't mentioned that at all at that point. You just don't want me to date her, and I want to know WHY!" Sasuke looked away.

"I don't know" A look of triumph went over Narutos features for a moment, but then they turned to confusion.

"What? What do you mean 'you don't know'? Is it because you want to date her yourself?" He enquired.

"What? NO! It's because I bloody…" They heard a loud gasp and looked simultaneously at the three kids staring at them. Sasuke realized just how close him and Naruto was standing, plus their conversation was a tad sensitive, which he hadn't intended for others to hear.

Sasuke reacted by instinct and hit Naruto, his fist connecting with Narutos left cheek and he fell backwards and down on the ground.

"Teme! I'm in the middle of a game here!" Naruto looked stunned for a moment and cupped his red cheek with his hand. He got up and walked over to Sasuke again.

"This conversation isn't done yet, because I want to know." He whispered. "And hit me like that again and I'll have to kick your ass!" He said loud enough for the children to hear and then he left the training ground.

Sasuke looked at the retrieving back of his own body for the second time that day. He gave a small smile and shook his head a little. Then he turned back to the three children.

"Well? Wanna go play ninjas?" The three kids smiled in joy.

**-All knowing POV-**

"WHAT!" The poor delivery boy shivered with fear as the floor of the hokage office shook violently beneath his feet. The outburst, which had brought life to thick layers of dust and made a piece of the ceiling fall down, came from the fifth hokage herself.

"WHAT does this mean?" She fixed her lightning shooting eyes at the young ninja in her office, who gulped and took a few steps back, hoping he was out of reach.

"Well you see my grace; we found the ruins when we went on the routine tjeck" He said, his eyes following the vein prodding on her forehead.

"But how the hell could anyone find and DESTROY a supposedly SECRET temple? You told me that scroll was safe there!"

"We still don't know" The man admitted and took another big step towards the door when the hokage sent him a look that could kill a man. "But I can assure you that it wasn't outsiders or enemies"

"You mean it was someone from the village?"

"Yes, there was evidence of a fight and there is a training ground nearby. We believe it might have been an accident, because the scroll was destroyed instead of used for own winnings sake." Tsunade sat back down in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"An accident, you say." The ninja nodded eagerly, seeing how this was calming her down and he dared to take a step closer to her desk again.

"We also have a theory of how to find the guilty ones, because since they haven't turned themselves in, they must clearly know they've done something wrong. But when the scroll is destroyed like this, there is a possibility that it independently preformed the art of its content and switched the bodies of the two people involved."

"WHAT!" The poor ninja jumped for his life as another part of the ceiling fell down where he had just been standing. The hokage was standing once again and looking more furious than ever, and the ninja started fearing for his life.

"Find me whom ever did this, and FAST! DISMISSED" She yelled. The ninja didn't let her say that twice as he ran as fast as he could out of the hokages office to report back to his group leader.

Tsunade sat back down and banged her forehead down on her table. _That jutsu is very dangerous and is only to be used under supervision because of one crucial side effect. The body and mind fit together perfectly from birth, and this jutsu allow one to enter another body with your mind and have the full control, but it can only be done for a certain amount of time or else, the body cannot leave its new vessel ever again!_ She sighed and raised herself from the chair and grabbed a bottle of sake, before heading out of the office.

_I need a vacation!_

**(A:N) So? How do you like the upcoming complications?**


	7. Wednesday The Cemetery

**Chapter 7**

**I'm really sorry, thank you for your patience. Currently my life is one big mess, and I'm straightening it out, piece by piece. So far I have gathered the edges of the puzzle, now I only need to fill in the rest.**

**I won't waste your time on disclaimer this time, only by saying, Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**WARNINGS: cursing ..who would have thought?**

Wednesday – the cemetery

**-Sasuke POV-**

Wednesday started out pretty much the same as Tuesday did, though this morning Iruka didn't break into his room with a knife. Which Sasuke would call somewhat of an improvement. But Naruto came and finished off the rest of his breakfast like the day before, which was just as disgusting to overview as the day before.

Then they walked to practice together like the day before, and met Sakura at the new training ground. But from there on, the day was nothing like the day before.

Sasuke first noticed it, when Sakura greeted them. She didn't scream 'Sasuke-kun!' like she usually would do, before she'd try and hug him. Instead she gave a shy look and made a small wave towards him. Sasukes eyes widened, he was still in Narutos body right? Then why was she waving at HIM? He looked at Naruto who looked confused as well.

"Uh Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course I am" She laughed nervously and walked over to Naruto (aka Sasuke) and wrapped her arms around one of his. Sasuke scratched the back of his neck. _That was…weird._

After ages Kakashi showed up and Sasuke had to do a lot of mental persuasion before he was able to make himself help Sakura screaming 'bloody murder' of Kakashi, for being late. The only reason he did it was to keep up the act that everything was normal.

The training started with warm up labs around the area, and after that Kakashi announced they were going to play catch today.

Sasuke deadpanned.

"Are you serious Kakashi-sensei? Catch! You are aware it's a childish game, right?" He argued, finding this whole thing absurd and a total waste of his time.

"That's the best part Naruto, you are a child" he said and winked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled at that comment, but didn't discuss the matter any further.

"Naruto, you are it" Kakashi said, and Sasuke could have sworn he heard him bite back a chuckle when he glared at his annoying sensei, before the grey-haired Jounin disappeared into the forest. Sakura shrugged and disappeared as well, and left Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke looked at the other Genin and waited for him for leave.

A moment passed. Then another one, but Naruto didn't leave.

Then suddenly Naruto got a look of horror on his face and yelled: "Fuck, I'm not Naruto!" And leapt into the forest to hide himself. Sasuke deadpanned, and started counting to 100.

Sasuke tried to remember he had played catch with anyone, and realized it had to be when he was 6 or 7, when his parents were still alive and he had played with Itachi.

Lost in thought he barely noticed something blue in the corner of his eye, and turned his head just in time to see Naruto clad in Sasuke's usual blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back.

He stopped his movement and landed on a branch with a view to Naruto's position.

He was surprised when he realized the Dobe was standing in the cemetery, surrounded by tombstones.

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto hadn't planned it when he ended up in the graveyard like that. His thoughts had circled around the unfortunate incident a moment earlier in the clearing. But after Kakashi said: 'Naruto, you are it' he had just waited for Sasuke to leave until it dawned upon him that he still looked like Sasuke, and therefore impossibly could be the shinobi in question, so he had stormed off as quickly as he could.

That is why it took a while to realize where he was, when the tombstones surfaced and he kept running.

When he finally stopped, every feeling in his body vanished and without thinking his body lead him to the usual spot, where he went once or twice every month.

He stared at the name carved into the surface of the tombstone in front of him.

He kneeled down and touched the cold stone.

'_This is the closest I'll ever be with him'_ he sighed. '_Cause last time I checked, Monsters didn't go to heaven like shinobies ..and Hokages'_

"Naruto?" Naruto shrieked loudly like a girl, stood up and turned to see a pair of ocean blue eyes watching him.

Right there in the graveyard was Sasuke, and he didn't seem very pleased with his little scream.

"Holly **** Teme! What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that!" Naruto yelled and pointed a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands on his hips, making him look like a mother scolding her child.

"Well last time I checked we were playing catch, so what do you think you are doing letting me sneak up on you!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"What if I don't wanna?" Naruto challenged.

"Whose grave is that?" The change of subject surprised Naruto and he reluctant to answer the question itself. He watched as a smirk formed on those familiar lips, when he hesitated to answer.

The blonde boy in front of him walked up to him and gently pushed the raven haired boy aside so he had full view to the tomb.

_Here lies the greatest Shinobi of the village hidden in the Leafs_

_Who saved us all from the clutches of the demon fox_

_The beloved 4__th__ Hokage Yondaime_

_May his soul rest in peace after his too early departure with this world, after sacrificing himself to a monster_

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke's eyes widened when he read the inscription.

"Naruto I…" But the boy was already gone. Sasuke frowned and looked back at the tomb. '_Killed by a monster, huh?'_

When Kakashi finally called it a day, Naruto and Sasuke sat down in the grass together. They both silently agreed not the mention the graveyard episode again right now, and sat peacefully side by side.

Sasuke was puzzled though, he knew Naruto concealed great amounts of chakra in his body, how else would the Dobe be able to produce so many clones every time? But during the last two days of practice, he had not been able to use more than what he thought was 1/10 of Naruto's strength. It didn't make sense, where was the rest of the chakra?

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who seemed to have trouble with controlling Sasuke's chakra too. Not that that was anything new…

They were exhausted after the training, and agreed to stay for a while.

"I think you should try harder to play your part" Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke jerked his head so fast, his neck made a snapping sound, which made Naruto feel sick.

"I should try harder? What about yourself? You don't even have the skill to TRY and play me, and now you want ME to step it up? You have GOT to be kidding me!" Naruto scowled at him.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I'm not so damn perfect from the beginning. At least I'm trying to be you, alright. You could at least try a little."

"What exactly will you have me do?" Sasuke asked with a bitter tone. Naruto swallowed something.

"Usually I ask Sakura out, almost every day. I'm just afraid she'd start to notice if I didn't" He whispered softly. Sasuke felt uneasy, he had clearly hurt Naruto so he had to make it better. But asking out Sakura was not something he wanted to do. He tried to capture Naruto's gaze, but he avoided him, and he sighed before standing.

"Oh fine, wait here" Sasuke said, not wanting the hurt the blond any more. He searched the area for Sakura and saw her talking to Ino only a few feet from him and Naruto. He walked over there and braced himself to be made fun of.

"Uhm Sakura?" He started vaguely, but then gained some strength. Naruto said he had to play his part more convincingly. So he gave her and Ino a goofy grin and proclaimed in the best Naruto-way he could muster:

"Will you go out with me?" He took the following silence as a good thing, maybe she didn't even want to lower herself to answering anymore, and he started turning around and head back to Naruto, who was still sitting in the grass. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and Sakura gave it a small tug, so that he stopped and faced her.

"What?" He asked feeling puzzled.

"Well actually Naruto, I've given this some thought" She glanced at Naruto, who looked like Sasuke, behind him and then looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you"

**(A:N) BOOM and I'm back baby! Review please! ;)**


	8. Wednesday The Date

**I found myself in a writing mood after listening to Gnarls Barkleys "Crazy" and Mews "Symmetry"! Awesome music for a hopefully awesome chapter (and a loooooong one too) :b So here goes the 8****th**** chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: One of my fabulous readers said she'd ****write Masashi Kishimoto a letter, to persuade him to give me Naruto! I love you dear, but I don't think it had any effect …would have been so awesome though!**

**Warnings: You know me by now, so swearing is mandatory, but this chapter also contains some beating.**

"_Will you go out with me?" He took the following silence as a good thing, maybe she didn't even want to lower herself to answering anymore, and he started turning around and head back to Naruto, who was still sitting in the grass. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and Sakura gave it a small tug, so that he stopped and faced her._

"_What?" He asked feeling puzzled._

"_Well actually Naruto, I've given this some thought" She glanced at Naruto, who looked like Sasuke, behind him and then looked into his ocean blue eyes._

"_Yes, I would like to go on a date with you"_

It was as if time itself stopped.

It took a good long 30 seconds before Sasuke even comprehended this little piece of unexpected information, though it felt like a hell lot longer. When time started working again, it was as if in slow motion. Sasuke realized too late that Sakura was still talking to him, but he had failed to listen from the shock. He just kept staring at her for what felt like hours. He showed no emotion on his face, coming from years of training his indifference.

He vaguely registered when she asked him to meet her at a restaurant in town at 7pm before she walked away with a confused Ino, who wanted to know what was going on. Sasuke had just been wondering the same thing, because if Sakura voluntarily went on a date with Naruto, something huge must have happened. Like the-end-of-the-world huge!

But something huge HAD happened. All he needed to do was look in a mirror for proof of that.

Sasuke swallowed hard when he thought about what was to come. Sakura had just agreed to go on a date with him, looking like Naruto, which had been Naruto's dream for years. After three days looking like the Dobe, he had managed to get something the Dobe hadn't been able to for three years. This was so not good!

He turned around slowly to look at his own body, standing in a safe distance from himself in Naruto's body.

Naruto had his back to him, like he was looking at something at the edge of the forest line. For a fleeting moment Sasuke hoped that Naruto hadn't heard their conversation, but he knew better than that.

Just by looking at Naruto he could see how tense his stand was.

"Uhm Naruto?" He started; his indifferent face put the test. Actually he felt really sorry for the Dobe. He knew what this date meant to him, and he couldn't get rid of the stab-him-in-the-back feeling, which was eating him up inside out.

"Naruto I'm really sorry!" As Naruto turned around, and he looked into Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke visibly flinched. The hurt and disbelief was evident in those obsidian eyes that rightfully belonged to Sasuke.

"You are such a prick!" He said in a monotone voice, before he turned on his heel and ran towards the forest.

Sasuke made a motion to follow him, but a Kunai cut off his path and made him reconsider. Perhaps it would be better for him to be alone for a while he reasoned, and walked home with heavy steps.

But Sasuke's day didn't get any better, after he arrived at Naruto's apartment. He felt restless and everything in the apartment reminded him of Naruto (wonder why, duh) and it pained him to know he had hurt his teammate that day.

He couldn't relax. All he could think about was Naruto and annoyed the hell out of him. This wasn't entirely his fault, Naruto told him to ask her out! So he was as much to blame as Sasuke was. Or was he?

Sasuke grunted in frustration, and fled the apartment, thinking that he could go into town and do some grocery shopping. Usually Iruka was in charge of that stuff, seeing as he seemed to be the only one cooking in Naruto's home. Naruto always ate his dinner at Ichiraku's, so the breakfast was all the action the kitchen ever got.

A mental picture of Naruto all alone in the empty kitchen at night time, bugged Sasuke all the way to the market place.

But when he arrived to the market place, his thoughts returned to the present as he felt someone's eyes on him. As a ninja he was trained to know when he was being observed, and right now there was no doubt about it.

He looked around, expecting to meet the eyes of his watcher, and maybe even recognize the person as one of the other Genin's who graduated with him and Naruto almost a year ago. But no eyes met his currently ocean blue ones.

Sasuke frowned. The feeling didn't disappear at any time, no matter which way he turned. It was as if everyone at the market place was watching him. Then it dawned on him, this was exactly what was going on! He caught a glimpse of a group of women, who all let their eyes drop a split second too late to go unnoticed.

Every time he would look in a direction, those in front of him would quickly look down, while those behind him would start watching.

Sasuke's frown grew deeper. For all the years he had known Naruto, he had never thought him to be this popular. But something was off, because no one met his gaze if they could avoid it, and no one approached him at any time. Maybe popularity wasn't the right word…

He decided he didn't like this one bit, and left as soon as he could with whatever he had managed to buy.

_So this must be why Iruka always does his shopping._ Sasuke mused as he ran through the streets, wanting to get away as fast as he could.

He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, but too late to react on it and the potato connected with his left temple. The force of the thrown object made him collide with the fence on his right.

Sasuke felt his body sway from the blow to his temple. _What the fuck! That hurt!_ He looked searching for his attacker. He saw a group consisting of 4 boys, about his own age, maybe a little older. The guy who his him with a bottle was amongst them as well. He knew this situation could be very dangerous for him, so he didn't voice the many curses soaring through his head, along with a lot of questions as to why they were doing this to Naruto.

"Hey monster, don't you want to tell me about your future dreams today? I think I forgot" Sasuke didn't know what was going on, and therefore refrained answering. Two of the boys behind the one speaking moved past their "leader" and approach him with an unquestionable aura. They wanted to hurt him.

He was making ready to make a run for it, when it happened again. Just like during his first encounter with the guy with the bottle. His body didn't respond to his command, as if someone had taken over the control and forced him to stay put, as the guys each grabbed one of his arms and a third one stepped forward.

"No wait, didn't you want to become the 6. Hokage?" the "leader" boy continued and gave Sasuke an evil smile, while the boys holding Sasuke laughed. Of course, they thought it was Naruto they were bullying. Sasuke looked at him, without blinking. He couldn't believe this was the way they treated Naruto.

He felt a fist connect with his jaw. But he still couldn't move or protect himself. He felt his body fall, even though he still tried to run. The boys on each side of him pulled him up a little. They threw a couple of punches more before the "leader" got bored.

"All you'll ever be is the 6. Hokage's garbage man, you insignificant piece of scum!" the boy continued still, giving Sasuke a final kick to the gut. The two other boys let go of him and they all ran away as he sank to the ground.

"See you around, DOBE!"

"…" He lay there for a while, still unable to move, but not really sure he wanted to right now anyway. _What the hell is going on here? Why are they doing this to him? And why does my body stop working whenever I get in a critical situation! _He could have sworn he heard someone laugh just as he was able to move again, a low barking laughter. He looked around, but there was no one in sight.

At 6.30pm, Sasuke stood in front of the mirror in Naruto's apartment, and studied his appearance. It wasn't to make sure that he looked good for his date with Sakura, frankly he couldn't care less how he looked around that goose. No what caught his interest was the bruise he had acquired earlier that day, from his encounter with the bullies.

It was gone.

When his body had finally worked earlier, he had gone home as fast as he could, not wanting them to come back and try again. And back then he had spotted a nasty bruise on his jaw and a crack in the tan skin where his head hit the fence. But now, all bruises were gone. Like they had never been there.

_Not at all strange._ He thought sarcastically as he went out the door. _It is only a few hours ago, what kind of bruises disappears that fast?_ He groaned, as if he didn't have enough unanswered questions already.

He arrived at the restaurant Sakura had picked out for their date, and felt a sudden urge to flee.

_Actually that wasn't such a bad idea, perhaps he should! He could still ma_ "NARUTO!" _Not anymore…_

He turned around to meet the pink haired girl, who smiled happily at him. She had switched out the usual pink dress outfit, with a knee-long skirt, a white top and short shoulder-warmer in a darker pink than the skirt. He was wearing a pair of black khaki shorts, and a black t-shirt with an orange sun on the back and a high collar.

"Want to go inside?" She beamed. He tried to smile, like Naruto always did. But he failed miserably.

Soon, they were seated at a table inside the restaurant, and Sakura smiled at him from across the table.

"There is something I've wanted to tell you lately Naruto" She started.

Sasuke swallowed. _This can't be good._

"You've changed a lot over the past week. Ever since Monday, where you and Sasuke disappeared into the forest, you've become better at controlling your chakra, you're stronger and you have become a lot faster! I also think that you have matured a lot over the past few days, and I just wanted to say that I am really impressed by you!" She stopped to give him a bright smile. Sasuke wanted to use his head to break something, like a rock perhaps. Why the hell had he used that damned jutsu anyway! "So to reward you, I decided to go on this date with you." Maybe he could set himself on fire first? Wait! An opening!

"So you are here to reward me, not because you actually want to?" Sasuke tried to hide the sound of hope in his voice, but Sakura didn't notice anyway.

"No, I want to" _Crap!_

"The past few days you have shown me that you are becoming more of an adult, and with a prospect of becoming a far better ninja than I thought you'd be, so therefore I feel like I'm ready to tell you that I…" She blushed. Sasuke widened his eyes. _Oh oh_, he thought, _she isn't going to…is she?_ Sakura collected herself and opened her mouth to continue.

"Here is your order" The waitress smiled at them when she put down the plates, but when she saw the furious glare on Sakura's face, for interrupting her, the poor waitress quickly ran off. Sasuke felt like begging her to come back, but he was an Uchiha he reminded himself. _Even though I look like Naruto, I still have some self-proclaimed dignity!_ Sakura's face turned back to normal when the girl was out of sight, and she flashed Sasuke another smile, but he was far too busy studying his bowl of ramen.

_If I really tried, I could drown myself in that, right?_

"Ahem, as I was saying Naruto" Sakura started again. _Screw dignity! Somebody HELP! _"I want to tell you that I'm starting to really li…"

"Ohayo!" Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at the place where the waitress had just disappeared from. Instead of a girl in an apron, now was a bored waving, indifferent looking Sasuke (aka Naruto). Sakura looked like she didn't know whether to scold Naruto for interrupting her again, or gloom him in happiness because she thought he was Sasuke.

Sasuke totally lost his cool and stared at Naruto with his mouth open, deep in confusion. _WTF? Naruto?_

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke without being invited, and that woke up Sakura. She looked confused as well.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked, but Naruto looked at Sasuke, and very provokingly reached his hand over to close his mouth, before he turned to Sakura, all the while looking bored. Both Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes in utter shock from the simple gesture.

"I heard you talking about going here tonight, so I thought I'd join you for once, instead of sitting at home, all alone…and sad" Sasuke felt a vein pop up on his forehead at the last word.

"Well that is way better than annoy the whole town like I always do!" Sasuke said underlining carefully by putting pressure on the 'I'. Naruto scowled at him, and turned to look at him fully.

"Maybe I should try that sometime, perhaps people would actually treat me like a human being instead of a stuck-up-princess!" Sasuke felt his anger rise to its maximum. _This is war!_

"Well at least they treat you like a person, me they all hate!" Sasuke retorted and saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes, but he wasn't ready to back down just yet.

"Yeah if you can call feared and avoided by everyone for treating me like a person, I agree!" _Now we're getting personal! It is on!_ Sasuke thought.

"What do you want to be the most? Respected or a punching back?"

"How about damsel in distress with a foot up my ass!"

"GUYS!" They shut up simultaneously, at this point the two boys were sitting face to face, their hands intertwined to keep each other in play and they were both halfway standing, ready for a fight. They suddenly became aware of how everybody in the restaurant was looking at them, and they turned their faces to Sakura. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and from the look of it, suppressing a whole lot of anger.

They instantly let go of each other and moved as far away from one another as the dinning bench would allow it. After a few painfully quiet minutes, everybody else in the room started talking again.

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura said, sounding like a mother scolding her children. Any other day, Sasuke would have flinched at her tone of voice, but right now he was too pissed.

"He started it" Sasuke said and gave Naruto a sour look, which Naruto returned with terrifying similarity to a true Uchiha death-glare.

"I didn't ask who started it; I want to know why it happened!" Sakura said giving Sasuke a stern look. No one answered.

Naruto got up and left without further explanation. They didn't try to stop him, and Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Fine, don't tell me" She turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Naruto, perhaps this wasn't the best idea. How about we say goodnight and go home?" It wasn't because Sasuke wasn't happy to get out of the date, without a troublesome love confession over his head. But he just couldn't get rid of the feeling that Naruto wanted it to end this way between Sakura and himself.

This was only fuel to the fire in Sasuke's mind. He was going to slayer Naruto for this!

"I agree" He said stiffly. "See you tomorrow" Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but he had already left.

Too late she realized that Sasuke hadn't had the chance to touch his ramen, and she was stuck with the bill for both their meals.

She deadpanned.

**(A:N) As I said, a long chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating for a while :)**

**I'd love a good review 3**


	9. Wednesday The Truth

**Chapter 9**

**Hallo everyone :) I know this is an awfully short chapter, but my brain is still on vacation mode, so you will have to live with it :D Besides, I think I'm nearing some of the good stuff now! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Well we all know that if Naruto belonged to me …nosebleed people!**

**Warnings: Beatings, cursing (so nothing new) and some OOC'ness (equal a lot!) ..though I might have to warn you that it is a short chapter, so sorry! But may I add, that in one document this story takes up 38 pages all together :b**

**The Truth**

**-Sasuke POV-**

When he came outside, Naruto was nowhere in sight. _There is no way I'm gonna let you off the hook that easily!_ Sasuke thought and looked around. He went to Naruto's apartment while searching everywhere on the way, but Naruto wasn't there.

_If he didn't go to his own place, then where would he go? _Sasuke mused, getting more annoyed by the minute. _Maybe ..my place? _

So he headed towards the Uchiha-mansion.

When he approached, he saw a dim light in one of the top floor rooms. _So he is here_. Using his ninja stealth, he sneaked into his own house. After living there his whole life, he knew every crack in the floor like the back of his hand, and it was no trouble concealing his coming.

When Sasuke peaked into the dimly lit room, the first thing he saw was Naruto curled up in the corner.

Seeing Naruto like that scared him. He had never seen the boy in such a state. He was usually always happy and bouncing. But this was different, the aura of despair revealed Naruto's true feelings. Sasuke's earlier intentions about sneaking up on the other boy and teaching him a lesson vanished, this was not what he had expected to find, but he still couldn't let go of his anger as he stepped into the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, emotion void in his voice. But beneath the surface, was an ocean of feeling struggling to get out. There was anger from the humiliation at the restaurant, mingled with frustration over their current situation, and fear. Fear of them never becoming themselves again, and living like this forever.

Sasuke made a decision.

"Are you alr…" Just then, Naruto moved out of the corner and stroke out to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's surprise saved him from the punch and he narrowly dodged it.

"What the FUCK Sasuke? Don't you even dare finish that sentence! 'Are you alright' PITIFUL!" Naruto spit out the words with venom, "Do I look fucking alright to you?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto with wide eyes. It was as if Sasuke's own burning rage had been dried out, just by looking at him.

Naruto had obliviously been crying and his clothes looked torn. The look of Narutos tears had wiped away every ounce of anger and frustration in Sasuke's body. The only thing left was an urge to secure Naruto's safety, and hold him tight. But he controlled the urge, because he knew it would only make the matters worse at the moment.

"WELL, DO I?" Sasuke silently shook his head. Fury flashed in Narutos Uchiha black eyes, though neither the anger nor the eyes really belonged to him. Naruto lunged a new punch at Sasuke, and this time Sasuke took it without moving or protecting himself. He somehow felt that he deserved it, and therefore saw no reason to dodge. For a moment they froze in those positions and then Sasuke regained his composure after the punch, and he looked back at Naruto.

Tears welled up in Narutos infuriated eyes, as he attacked Sasuke for the third time.

"YOU. STUPID. PRICK. YOU. RUIN. EVERYTHING!" By now, Naruto was sitting on top of Sasuke who was lying on the ground. Naruto was straddling Sasuke by the waist, and was punching him uncontrollably, without any pauses or hesitations. "DEFEND YOURSELF!" Naruto screamed in between punches.

But Sasuke didn't move.

After some time, Narutos punches slowed down and in the end stopped completely.

"Why won't you defend yourself?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking.

Soon the only sound in the room was the sound of his heavy sobs, and Sasuke felt Narutos body shiver from the uncontrollable spasms. Sasuke lifted his beaten arms, with some difficulty, and stroked Naruto's tears away from his cheek with his hand.

"That's better" Sasuke whispered, and noticed a taste of blood in his mouth. Naruto rested each of his palms on both sides of Sasukes head as he straddled his waist.

"How do you do it?" Naruto whispered back. His fury was finally gone and had been replaced with disbelief. "How can you be a better me, then I can?" The disbelief turned to sorrow. Sasuke brought is arm back down and coughed, and then grunted from the pain, it felt like he had a sore rip. Or maybe more like ten of them.

"I'm not. Because I'm not you" His voice was strained as talking was starting to hurt, but this had to be said, because it mattered to Naruto. "The only one who can be a better you, is you Naruto. I'm me, in your body, that doesn't mean that I make a better you."

"But everybody likes you even though you're in my body, they like you better than when I am in there! You even got Sakura out on a date with you without even trying." Tears started to stream down Naruto's face again as he looked away.

"You still don't get it? I'm not you! You don't have to change to become someone you're not, 'cause I like you just as you are" As he spoke the words he knew he meant them, but he was still somewhat surprised, because he never knew he had felt like that. "Therefore it is only natural that the best one to be you is you Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, but then he looked away from Sasuke's face again. But Sasuke wasn't finished and he sought the other boys' eyes before continuing.

"Yes you might be a little annoying sometimes, but that is who YOU are, and wouldn't want that to change" Sasuke coughed from the pain in his chest when he tried to emphasize his words.

Naruto's head lowered down beside Sasuke's head, but he wasn't sure if it was in defeat or to hide his expression from Sasuke. But as soon as Naruto spoke, he got his answer.

"This is just great, you really are better at everything than everyone else, even being me. I have no reason at all to return to my own body"

"Then what about what I want?" the anger towards Naruto's statement gave Sasuke's voice some strength. What did Naruto mean with: _I have no reason at all to return to my own body_?

"And what do you want Sasuke?" It seemed that his strength had only been momentarily, because now Sasuke felt like he was slipping into unconsciousness.

"I want you, in your own body"

"You want your body back?" Naruto still wasn't seeing the big picture.

Sasuke still couldn't tell where all of this was coming from, but he felt the truth behind every word. And then he summoned his last strengths to say:

"I don't care who's body I'm in, as long as I get you when you're in yours" The last thing Sasuke heard was Naruto gasp as he realized the meaning behind the words. Sasuke vaguely heard Naruto say something, but he was drifting off, he felt so heavy and tired.

**(A:N) Read and review please :D If you do, have a free cyper-cookie on me!**

**Yours truly Sunfeather Angel :)**


	10. Thursday The Dust

**Chapter 10**

**It's like I'm on fire now! I was so excited after posting a chapter yesterday after so long time not hearing from me. But not completely satisfied 'cause it was so damned short…so I thought, write one more and make it even longer! Weeeee :D**

**Disclaimer: I stole Naruto last night. So he belongs to me now! (I was asleep, but it still counts! Right?)**

**Warnings: Boy do I have a few surprises for you this chapter! (evil laughter) anyway, I still swear like a sailor, though I can't imagine you'd be surprised if followed the story this long ;)**

**Thursday**

**-All knowing POV-**

When the sun rose that Thursday morning over Konoha-gakure everything seemed completely normal. The villagers went on with what they usually did every other morning. Some of them baked bread, others did the laundry, and children went to school with high sighs of despair and so on, just normal stuff. But there was one thing that was nowhere near normal.

For the first time in many ears the Uchiha mansion had hosted more than one soul for the night. Two boys to be precise. On a normal day these two boys were so-called arch enemies, but after a night of quarrel perhaps this morning wasn't so normal for these two after all.

Inside the room Uchiha Sasuke usually used for his bedroom, he and Uzumaki Naruto rested peacefully in each other's arms. Sasuke's cheek was slightly bruised as he leaned it against Naruto's head, which was lying on his shoulder, their legs intertwined, and Naruto's arm held the other teen protectively.

This was not at all normal, but with them looking this blissful together you'd almost think it was.

But every beautiful moment have their ends.

This one ended when Sasuke awoke.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke felt his eyelids flutter as he returned to consciousness. As soon as he started waking up, he felt the pain from his bruises, and was painfully (literally) reminded of last night's events. When he attempted to sit up he felt something unusual weighing him down. He had never slept in the arms of another person before and did therefore not immediately realize what was going on.

When he finally opened his eyes, he shot them again, rubbed them hard with the back of his hand, and then looked again to make sure he was seeing right. But the sight didn't go away. Naruto was still leaning against his shoulder in a very too-friendly manner, and for a moment Sasuke felt an urge to make sure his pants were still on, but realized how ridicules a notion that was.

Still lying there he tried to recall last night. He remembered the beating very well, but after that his mind went kind of blank. But with Naruto snugging into his shirt like this, there had to be something missing from his memory disc.

He decided not to push his luck, and sneak out. 'Cause there was the possibility that this was not intentional and the he would be blamed if Naruto awoke after him in this position. So he gracefully slipped out of Naruto's arms after untangling their legs. He got up slowly, not wanting to provoke his sore body, though he thought he remembered to be in a worse state last night, but who was he to complain.

As he reached his full height he looked at Naruto one more time. An urge made him cover the other teen with a blanket and Naruto sighed in content. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but something inside him seemed to soften for a moment, before it hardened even more. He shook his head, there was no way he could think of the Dobe like that, and the chances vanished even further when he looked at his own body in front of him.

He turned his back on Naruto and left the premises to find some breakfast.

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto turned over in his sleep and one of his hands hit the floor and the impact shook woke him up immediately. He bit his bottom lip and hissed from the pain as he examined the bruised knuckles. Usually these kind of wounds wouldn't be there after a good night sleep, but seeing as the hand in front of him wasn't even his it was safe to say that nothing was as it used to be anyway.

_Speaking of which _he thought and looked around for Sasuke to find the room empty. He felt his bottom lip shiver for a moment before getting a grip on his emotions. _What ya think would happen you idiot_. He thought as he removed the cover over him and got up. But he couldn't get Sasuke's words from last night out of his head.

"_I want you, in your own body"_

As he remembered the exact words goose-bumps appeared on his arms as if he was cold and he pulled on his jacket to hide it. Oh how he wish he knew what Sasuke had meant. He sighed and walked into the hallway.

_I can't believe I'm doing this again, but maybe I'll find that damned kitchen today! _He thought trying to figure out which direction to go.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke wanted to destroy something.

He didn't care if it was a plate, a trashcan or best of all a bowl of ramen! He was SICK and TIRED of eating that shit both morning and evening, and it had only been about three days since the switch. His body craved a release of some of this frustration, and fetching a bat to hammer down the Ichiraku-stand sounded pretty good right now.

He sighed deeply and leaned back on the park bench he was currently positioned at.

So here he was, sitting on a bench, wishing everything would go back to normal. To the times where he asked the dobe out for a bowl of ramen, where he actually didn't have to eat one!

He leaned his head back and sighed again. But this time the sigh had a small longing added with the frustration. How he would cherish it if he could do just that, take Naruto out and treat him some of that bloody ramen, 'cause he knew how much the blond boy liked it, even though he didn't get it. But to see that big grin on his face…_Wait? What?_

The puzzled look on his face from that strange train of thought must have alerted Kiba as he approached the bench and he barked out:

"Well who peed in your ramen bowl this morning?" Sasuke groaned when he heard Kiba's voice. _No, not more RAMEN!_

"Shut the fuck up dog boy" He realized his mistake just as he made it. He jerked his head up and stared at Kiba, who looked stunned. Naruto never called Kiba dog boy, but Sasuke always did.

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto moved around the mansion from room to room searing for that bloody kitchen but it was really nowhere in sight. He thought it would make the most sense if it were to be situated at the bottom floor, but he was so sure he had already checked all of them.

But on his way through the many rooms, he couldn't help but wonder what it had been like to live here when the Uchiha clan had still been alive. Judging from the beautifully painted walls in most of the rooms, his guess was obvious. But the glory days for this place was long gone, since the walls were all covered in dust and spider-webs.

Most of the rooms weren't furnished, but some of them contained large closets or bookshelves. One cupboard in particular caught his eye on his passing through, and he stopped to examine it. Like everything else in this house, except Sasuke's room it was heavily dusted and had suffered from years being unnoticed. But something about it oozed family, a feeling unfamiliar to the young boy, have been raised mostly by his teacher.

He reached out his pale fingers and graced the frame to remove some of the dust. It had the Uchiha symbol engraved in the material. _Of course_ Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

He opened the door to reveal the inside, expecting to find empty shelves and more dust, but there was no dust inside, but an awful lot of notebooks. Naruto tilted his head to the right in a questioning manner.

_That was odd, how come the inside have been spared from dusting? Then again, I didn't examine any of the other closets so maybe they all look like this inside? _He mused, reaching out for one of the many notebooks. Being a blonde he didn't even consider the possibility that someone on regular basis had cleaned it to hide his things in it…

He opened one of the journals still sure that he had come up with the right solution. That is, until he read a couple of lines in the journal, before he screamed like a little girl and dropped the notebook.

_This is Sasuke's diary _He gaped looking at the journal in front of his feet, before turning is gaze to the rest of the many notebooks. _Make that plural!_

**-Sasuke POV-**

"Dog boy? Jeez you've spend too much time with duck-hair, haven't ya?" Kiba grinned and sat down on the bench.

Sasuke let out a mental breath.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that, you caught me on a bad day" Sasuke forced out the apology. But it seemed very Naruto-ish to do.

"Hehe don't think about it" Kiba said. "Anyway, I've been looking for you! I wanted to tell you about my new plan on how to make Hyuuga Hinata notice me! I thought that if I went to her house and left her a flower and…" As Kiba explained his glorious plan, Sasuke's mind started to wander '_Dog breath and Hinata? Wow, that's …weird? She is so shy and he is so thickheaded!'_ Sasuke mused.

"…so what do you think?" Kiba asked looking excited.

"I think you should consider the fact that someone else than her might find the flowers, like her father maybe, and you'd get your ass kicked if it has your name on it. Come to think of it, maybe I should give her flowers with your name on, just for the sport" Sasuke said smirking. Kiba's face turned pale.

"Oh fuck! You wouldn't!" Kiba barked. But when Sasuke didn't reassure him of anything, Kiba changed tactic: "If you do, I might have to tell everybody you're faking your interest in girls!"

Sasuke jerked his head to look at Kiba and stared at him.

"What?" Kiba mistook Sasukes surprise as one of you-wouldn't-dare-to-reveal-something-that-secret-surprise instead of the real what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about-surprise Sasuke was experiencing right now.

"Oh so that shut you up, huh? I bet you are regretting ever telling me that dirty little secret of yours Naruto, because I can always count on it to shut you up!" Kiba grinned. Sasukes mouth fell. _He isn't JOKING!?_ Sasuke didn't know what to do. He was stunned beyond surprise. _Is Naruto gay?_

"But Sakura?" He said weakly, trying to make sense of it.

"Okay, you're bi-sexual preferring males." Kiba said dejectedly "Especially dark haired, onyx eyed wonders like the Uchiha, quoted directly from you Uzumaki." Kiba shuttered at the thought and Sasuke felt a mix of feelings, everything from horror and all the way across the scale ending with a weird flattered happiness?

But he was torn out of his thoughts when Kiba suddenly yelled: "Akamaru! He is in this stage right now, where he has to smell everything" Kiba said shaking his head in wonder. "That's why he is taking his time around the bushes today. Where are you boy?" He called out the last part.

That particular information worked like a kunai to the gut for Sasuke, and he started to grow nervous and fidget uncomfortably. _I know I'm in Naruto's body, wearing his clothes and live in his apartment, but Akamaru has a dangerous nose, and as far as I know, he can smell chakra. And last I checked I was not on such friendly terms with Akamaru._ Sasuke thought, distinctively remembering kicking the dog on more than one occasion.

Akamaru came when his master called and jumped into his lab. He checked Kiba's hand for a treat for his good behavior and then switched his focus to Sasuke. A low rumble emerged from his throat and he barked with his puppy-bark and turned hostile. As Kiba looked at Akamaru to check what was wrong, Sasuke got up from the bench and thought: _Okay, time to go!_

**-Kiba POV-**

"Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Kiba shouted.

"I just remembered something I have to do, see you later" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder running fast out of sight.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Akamaru again. Something was defiantly not right.

"What is it Akamaru?" The dog barked.

"What do you mean his chakra didn't smell like Naruto's? What kind of insane notion is that?" Akamaru barked his response. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Maybe we should go see the hokage"

**(A:N) R&R please!**


	11. Thursday The Past

**(A:N) Sorry for the long wait on this one, but I just started at the university and I've been busy being all excited about it :D So now that I'm studying English at university level, I no longer have any excuses for bad grammar :b (I just reread my last chapter and I felt like smacking myself on the back of my head quite a few times…horrible spelling, leaving out words, stuff like that…well I'm not native, but it's still poorly written!)**

**Anyway, I'm so excited to be back! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, luckily I still get to play with them :D**

**WARNINGS: nothing you haven't heard before, swearing, cursing and a lot of name calling. This chapter also contains 'flashback'-like memories, which are purely fictional so that they complement the intended outcome of my story :b Yaoi, if any of you are in doubt about that. Don't sweat it :b**

Chapter 11

**-Naruto POV-**

After a loooong moral mental debate about whether to leave the journals and get out of the room, and not invade any more on Sasuke's privacy or if he should read on. Naruto had reach a decision, and decided on the latter of the two. And with the second hour of his intensive studies of Sasuke's life coming to an end, he was surprised by his findings. Not only was Sasuke a surprisingly keen diary writer (he would have never guessed), he was also very detailed in his descriptions. Naruto started with the one he had dropped which were from their first mission together as team 7, and their fight against Haku and Zabuza.

_During the fight with Haku I was so scared. I had never met an opponent this strong, not since Itachi…but that barely counts seeing as I was 7 at the time. What is my excuse now? I'm weak._

_Haku was fast, and his Kekkei genkai was incredibly strong and I've never felt so out of control._

_I thought I was going to die._

_Later on, Sakura told me what happened after I passed out. I could hardly believe what she told me. That the dimwit saved my ass and kicked Haku's butt. _

_I know that I owe the dobe for this, and I intend to even the scores one day. Uchiha's don't owe anyone anything. Especially not stupid morons like Uzumaki._

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke wasn't sure if he got away in time. All he could do was hope that Akamaru didn't recognize his scent. But he was nowhere near sure he was that lucky.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in park in the edge of Konoha. He sat down on the grass before lying down completely. He closed his eyes and sighed in content and as the grass tickled his ear. He spread out his fingers to feel as much grass on his skin as possible. He had always loved being this close to the earth. He slowly opened his eyes again as he remembered his mother Mikoto. He remembered how much she had enjoyed working in their garden, and grew several of their vegetables.

In a flash he saw her smiling face, crouched over a vegetable garden with a small shovel in her hand, digging up some lettuce for their supper.

"Naruto?" asked a hesitating voice. Sasuke gasped in surprise and sat up more abruptly than had been his intention, and looked at whoever was speaking to him. It was Iruka, who watched him with cautious eyes.

"Sensei, you surprised me" Sasuke said giving a Naruto-ish grin and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Iruka's concerned eyes turned soft, as he took place beside Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it was not my intention to startle you" Iruka said and padded Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly. "What were you doing?" Sasuke considered his answer and decided to open up to the other man and to tell the truth, well the best he could.

"I was thinking about the past, and how things can suddenly change. Take the Uchiha's for example, one day the streets were full of them, but now there is only known to be two left, one which killed the others and one who breathe for revenge" He looked at Iruka, who once again looked worried, but then he suddenly smiled.

"Have I ever told you that I knew Sasuke's parents?" He asked, and Sasuke shook his head no. he had never thought about asking anyone about his parents before, he remembered them just fine, so it never occurred to him that most of the village probably had known them. Iruka continued.

"Well it is actually very embarrassing, 'cause Mikoto and I were childhood sweethearts" Iruka said and winked, Sasuke was in shock. "It ended when I straightened out my preferences" Iruka said under his breath looking straight ahead. "I'm gay, remember?" He added when he noticed Sasuke's confused face, and Sasuke had to bite his lip hard to prevent his surprised gasp. _Why is everyone turning gay today?_ It seemed he succeeded, because Iruka went on.

"I was so happy for her when she met Fukagu, they were quite the pair when we were young. Did you know she had Sasuke named after the third Hokage's father Sasuke Sarutobi? She hoped that it would inspire him to become a great ninja." Sasuke felt stunned. No one had ever told him that. He stared at Iruka with wide eyes.

"And even though Fukagu sometimes was a little harsh on Sasuke, no one doubted his love for him. I clearly remember when Sasuke had performed a difficult jutsu when he was 7, I think, and Fugaku wouldn't shut up about it. He was so ecstatic that both his sons were prodigies of the Uchiha clan." Iruka sighed. Sasuke didn't know what to do or what to think. He knew what Iruka was talking about, because he remembered his father training the 'Fireball technique' with him, but he had never heard of his father's boasting of his prodigy sons. In plural.

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto studied the page. He was aware this was how Sasuke once thought of him. Hell, how he still thought of him, for all Naruto knew. But seeing it on writing stung like hell. He had come to think of the dark haired boy as his friend as well as his rival, and since the switch, maybe even on the edge to more than that. But the bastard clearly didn't return those feelings. _Who am I fooling? How could he ever return the feelings of a stupid dimwit._

He put the journal back and didn't hesitate to grab another one, no longer concerned with violating the bastard's privacy, and opened on a random page. Even though there were only three lines on the page he still felt his eyes widen.

_It's been a month since the destruction of my clan._

_I hate Itachi with all of my being._

_I'm going to get revenge one day._

He felt a little sorry for the bastard. His family was whipped away after all. But he didn't feel like dwelling on that right now, so he flipped a few pages.

_I was relieved to start school this week. The mansion is so empty and I still can't walk around the premises without seeing my family's dead bodies everywhere._

_The Hokage suggested that perhaps I should move, but I refused. This is where I live, where my family has lived for centuries and where everything changed, I will stay here until I have killed the one who ruined my life. I told the Hokage I was going to stay there to remind myself why I live and why I train._

_He wasn't happy with my answer, but I didn't expect him to be. I was only being honest to him because of his status._

_I can still hear them scream in my dreams, and I suspect they will never stop. Maybe one day I will be able to sleep peacefully._

Naruto suddenly didn't feel good about reading the diaries anymore. It was too personal. He was about to put the notebook down, but noticed his name, and after a short consideration he opened it again.

_Today we were giving the name of our team members, whom we are going to complete missions with in the future. I wasn't very excited, since I think teamwork is overrated and that they only hold you back. But if I thought I was sorry prior to the announcement it was nothing in comparison with my exasperation when I was told who my team members were going to be._

_Haruno Sakura, I girl with hair colored like gum. She is a real pain; sure she has a few brain cells, but she thinks she is so much better than everyone, and I heard she is the president of my so-called fan club. Stupid._

_But worse still is the last member of my group. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, but everybody usually calls him the deadlast. They told me that the reason we were put on the team is because he is so bad, they need Sakura and me to weigh up his idiocy. And this is the same idiot who dreams of being the bloody Hokage one day, what a joke._

**-Sasuke POV-**

Iruka leaned back on his hands and sighed again.

"All I can hope is that Sasuke remembers all the good things he had in his life." Sasuke felt his insides harden.

"But he doesn't have all that anymore, that's the whole point Sensei, it changed." Sasuke said with a hard voice. Iruka watched him with a cautious look on his face.

"Yes, it changed, but that doesn't mean it has to be like this for the rest of his life. He has the power to rebuild the clan, if he wants. So far he has chosen solitude, but I deeply hope he will find love and let go of his revenge." Sasuke had never heard such a childish idea from a grown up, did Iruka really believe he was going to let this go and rainbows would grow out of the sky? He snorted.

"I really doubt that will happen Iruka-sensei." He said, sure of himself. But Iruka took the challenge.

"Do you really think he is happy planning a revenge he might never get?" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but Iruka cut him off. "That he likes being alone in that house surrounded by the memory of death and his brothers betrayal?" Sasuke closed his mouth, Iruka really took this serious. Iruka looked straight ahead again. "I think he is miserable in that house, and he deserves someone to hold him and tell him he doesn't have to do everything alone."

Iruka switched his focus to Sasuke, whom he thought was Naruto. "He is very lucky to have a friend like you Naruto."

"Why?" The question escaped his lips, even though it hadn't been his intention to speak it aloud. Iruka smiled a sincere smile.

"Because I remember how Sasuke was before he met you Naruto. You could never stand how he was surrounded by darkness, and by challenging him you dragged him back to the real world. I saw how you gave him a purpose, and a reason to live. I am very proud of you for that accomplishment. You saved him that day you two became friends" Iruka finished and stood up, leaving a speechless Sasuke behind.

_Naruto saved me?_

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes. _Who does he think he is? Writing this shit!_ He angrily dried his eyes with his sleeve. He looked at his hand. In reality this was the same hand which had written this. Sasuke's hand. Just then he had an impulse to hurt himself. To punch the hand through a window and watch it bleed. He rose from the floor he had been sitting on and looked at the window across the room, and then back down at his hand.

He shuddered. _This is wrong! That was so long ago._ He looked back at the journals. He hardened his features and grabbed another journal.

_Today the Chuunin exam started with a written test. Or so they portrayed it, but I saw through it, it was a test to see if they could catch us cheating us through the exam. I used Sharingan on a girl and copied her results. I wasn't worried about Sakura, 'cause she could figure out the answers on her own. But Naruto, was he smart enough to see through it? And smart enough to cheat without getting caught._

_I highly doubted it._

_But he surprised me positively, and not because he figured it out like I had. We passed the preliminary round because he never backed down._

_Even though he is a moron, I respect him for standing up that day. Today I decided that perhaps there was more to this blonde kid than met the eye, and now, I want to fight him._

_I acknowledge him as a worthy opponent. Who would have thought that?_

Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise. _Is he shitting me?_ He thought. _A moment ago he hated me, and now he acknowledges _and_ respects me!? _New tears formed in his eyes and this time he let them fall freely as he remembered a simple truth. _Everything is going to be okay, he doesn't hate me after all. That's good, because I surely don't hate him._ He sighed and put the journal back where he found it. He didn't take a new one, deciding enough was enough.

He moved to put the other diaries back on the shelf but something slipped out and fell to the floor. Naruto grabbed the sheet and held it close to his face in the vanishing light as the sun was going down.

It was a picture of Team 7. Sakura was waving at the camera while sneaking a glance at Sasuke at her left, Naruto was standing left to Sasuke and had his right arm forced around Sasuke's shoulder and had a big grin on his face while he made thumbs up to the camera, Sasuke was standing in between the two others and had his arms crossed over his chest to show his protest, yet a small smile graced his lips as he glanced in the direction of Naruto, but not looking directly at him. Kakashi was standing behind them and had a hand on Naruto's head and Sakura's shoulder.

They all looked so happy on this picture. Naruto remembered the day it was taken, it was shortly after their encounter with Gaara's demon Shukaku. An indescribable feeling spread in Naruto's chest. He was…moved? That Sasuke had kept the picture and put it in his diary.

_Maybe the bastard isn't that bad after all. _He thought, a smile gracing his lips.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice. He turned around and locked eyes with blue eyes burning with fury.

"Oh hi Sasuke" Naruto said.

**(A:N) Review please :)**


	12. Thursday The Kiss

**(A:N) You do not want to know how long I've had this chapter ready ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Well you all see how willingly they obey my commands? It's because they want to, I promise! Why not just let them stay this way with me forever?**

**WARNINGS: OOC'ness and swearing. But now we are actually getting somewhere on their relationship :D I'm a slowpoke, but I love building up romances. Be realistic, would any of you succumb to any guy who said something nice on the first date? I think not! And also, I'm deeply sorry if there are any Tsunade fans who takes offence in this chapter, I only wrote this as a joke xD Please take it as such :)**

Chapter 12

**Thursday – The Kiss**

**-Tsunade POV-**

At first, Tsunade had no idea what Kiba was blabbering about. She defiantly didn't see the relevance to her investigation of the missing scroll with Naruto's odd behavior. After all, Naruto wasn't exactly famous for being normal. And she was impatient to be done with this meeting, so she could continue her search for the unlucky bastards. The only reason she took this meeting was because Kiba had insisted that it was important.

"Are you telling me, your dog told you, that the Naruto you spoke to wasn't actually Naruto?" She asked, trying not to sound too skeptical and pinching the bridge of her nose. From the look Kiba gave her, she didn't succeed very well.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't Naruto. Akamaru can smell chakra. He told me that that wasn't the scent of Naruto's usual chakra." Kiba explained.

"Could he have changed the smell? Perhaps he was wearing perfume? That would actually be a welcome change." Lady Tsunde said, her eyes rapidity switching focus between Kiba and the door to her office, expecting news of the scroll anytime.

"Change the smell of his chakra with perfume?" Kiba looked like he was ready to hit her. But he was wise enough to restrain himself "You do NOT change the scent of your chakra because it is impossible, even if you were burned by Sasuke's fireball jutsu and your face was beyond recognition, but somehow still alive, Akamaru could still tell who you were if he knew the scent of your chakra!" Tsunade raised a thin eyebrow at his imagery, but let it slip.

"Alright I get that, but what do you want me to do about it Inuzuka? It's not like I'm going to arrest the little knucklehead for smelling different based on something your dog said." Kiba opened his mouth to answer, and then he closed it again, and Tsunade had to hide a smile because he reminded her of a goldfish. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"I…well I don't know actually. I just thought that…" Lady Tsunade seized her chance. She got up from behind her desk and headed over to the door, and held it open so Kiba could leave.

"Well in that case Inuzuka, if there isn't anything else I can do for you, I should get back to my work." Kiba got up from his chair unwillingly.

"As you wish Lady Tsunade, but this isn't right" He said and left the Hokage office.

Tsunade sighed as she closed the door and walked back to her desk.

_Kami if I have ever heard something that silly, Naruto's chakra that didn't smell like Naruto. Inuzuka's put too much faith in their dogs and their noses. Now, how do you find someone who is not in their own body?_

**-Naruto POV-**

"Oh hi Sasuke" Naruto said, and slowly felt his stomach clenching together, this was NOT good. He was caught like a lice between two fingernails and 'hi Sasuke' was all he could come up with?

"Uhm this is not what it looks like" Naruto started gesturing to the journal in his hand, but was cut off.

"So tell me something dobe, do you lack excitement in your low excuse of a life because it just isn't all that great?" Sasuke spat, stepping inside the room through the window he had arrived through.

"Now hold on Sasuke, let's talk about this" Naruto tried, holding up his hands defensively to shield himself from the approaching Uchiha.

"Or is it a habit of yours to read peoples personal journals, or maybe you just have a great death wish I didn't know about?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. This time he pissed Naruto off, and he prepared a counter attack.

"Oh yeah, well I've got to hand it to ya' Uchiha, you always had me thinking that your life was so bloody perfect. But these clearly said different" Naruto said gesturing to the journals. Sasuke growled.

"What do you care about my life for, when your own is so damn pitiful?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto decided it was time to play it dirty.

"Is your life always this sad?" Naruto mimicked drying his eyes for tears to emphasize his words.

"Why is your life so damn pointless!?" Sasuke said with a low voice, but not low enough to be missed by Naruto who gritted his teeth.

They looked at each with rage and frustration and both opened their mouths at the same time:

"Oh yeah? Well your life is bloody lonely!" Naruto yelled.

"Is that so? Well your life is incredibly lonely!" Sasuke yelled.

The look of hatred froze on their faces and slowly turned to shock as they looked at each other, before they simultaneously looked in opposite directions, avoiding eye contact at any cost. They stood like that for a few moments until the tension in the room was practically tangible.

"I gotta go" Sasuke mumbled unable to stand the silence anymore and he left. Naruto didn't try to stop him, though deep down he felt like he should have tried. They had to talk about his, didn't they?

Naruto's knees connected with the floor moments before his fists as his body shook violently, and he was unable to keep standing up. He didn't know why, because he wasn't crying, but he couldn't stop the shaking. He looked up at the place Sasuke had been moments earlier, or was it hours? He wasn't sure. Time felt elusive, and he didn't know how long he had been this way.

That's when he realized the biggest link between their very different lives.

They were both alone.

The shaking stopped and his body allowed him to sit up straight, and look at the window Sasuke had used as both entrance and escape.

_I don't want to be that alone ever again._

**-Sasuke POV-**

Sasuke entered Naruto's small apartment and looked around. He hadn't meant to go there, but he wasn't thinking. He tried to gather his thoughts about what had just happened. About what Iruka had told him, and what Naruto had just said to him. What he had made him realize.

_NO I'm better off alone._ He thought trying to harden himself, clutching his head between his hands. He could feel the tears gather in the corners of his eyes. _I'm best alone, I don't do teamwork, everyone just gets in my way, I'm better off alone, I have always been alone, I was always alone._

"I'm better off alone!" He said aloud, and even though the tears were now streaming down his face, his voice didn't hesitate.

"Do you really believe that Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around with a gasp and saw Naruto's silhouette in the dark, standing in the still open window. Sasuke tried to be mad at Naruto for following him, to be mad at him for saying those things, for reading his diary! But nothing happened. Instead he answered:

"I'm better off alone. I was always alone" But this time there was not as much force behind the words, not as much conviction. Naruto came into the dark room and came so near that the two could look each other in the eyes in the dim light.

"No you were not. Once you had the Uchiha clan, your family" Sasuke's eyes started burning.

"They're all dead! He killed them, I'm all alone with my hate" Sasuke yelled, his face a mix between anger and hurt. "Don't get in my way Naruto" He warned, as Naruto's eyes started to water and soon it leaked down his unnatural pale cheeks.

"You don't have to do everything on your own, you know? I could help you" Sasuke snorted.

"As if you could help me Uzumaki, what do you know about the pain of losing someone?" Naruto changed tactics.

"I know what it's like to be alone all the time, even better than you do. You knew your family once, the only connection I have to my kin is that tomb you found me by when we played tag yesterday. I may not remember losing my family, but I know about being alone" This information surprised Sasuke, taking away some of his anger.

"Your father was the fourth Hokage?" Sasuke asked a little more calmed. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke let his gaze drop to the floor.

"Iruka told me about my parents today." Sasuke said. Naruto's tears stopped. "He thought he was telling you about their love for their youngest son, but it was really me." Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto again.

"And did he tell you what he thought of the path you have chosen?" Naruto asked, having heard the answer on numerous occasions. Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed away from Naruto trying to create as much distance from that statement as he could. He knew the answer, but he wasn't ready to give up his solitude. He was a loner!

"You don't know anything! I'm better off alone!" This was the third time he said it aloud, and unlike the other two times, this sounded more like a plea than a statement. Naruto's eyes were soft when their eyes met.

"I don't believe you. No one is better off alone." That did it for Sasuke. His spirit broke and he crumpled to the floor right in front of Naruto's eyes. Naruto soon came to his aid, as Sasuke started crying uncontrollably. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and drew him into his arms, as Sasuke continued crying, tears running down his scared cheeks.

"But it is all I have ever known." Sasuke said through heavy sobs.

"We'll just have to change that" Naruto said, stroking Sasuke's back comfortingly and burying his face in Sasuke's hair.

"Iruka told me he thought you saved my life." Sasuke whispered when the worst of his sobs had subsided and Naruto's eyes started to water again.

"That's bullshit" Naruto said. Sasuke retrieved himself from Naruto's embrace and saw the tears. He tried to sloppily remove them with his left hand.

"If he had looked properly" Naruto started, taking Sasuke's hand and stopping his movement. "He would have known that I was the one who was being saved." Sasuke's mouth dropped as he looked at his own face contorted in pain.

He didn't know what to do. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other's eyes.

Naruto was the first one to move, but his choice of action wasn't anything Sasuke would have dreamed he would do.

He kissed Sasuke.

He didn't move his lips it was just a gentle peck.

Sasuke was stunned, but when Naruto parted from him and stood up, Sasuke let himself be pulled up by the elbow with him, and Naruto lead him to the bedroom.

For a second he wasn't sure if he wanted to enter the bedroom with Naruto. He felt so confused all of a sudden. He knew from Kiba that Naruto was in love with him, but was he in love with Naruto? A man? Could he ever repay his feelings? He tried not to think too much about it as they entered the messy room.

Naruto let go of his elbow and stripped to his boxers and his t-shirt before sitting down on the bed. Sasuke still hadn't moved from where Naruto left him. Naruto sent him an insecure smile.

"You know, I'm not going to bite you Sasuke. Please, just stay here with me tonight. I won't touch you again, if that is what you want, I promise." Sasuke blushed as he nodded his agreement and slowly removed his shoes and trousers, leaving on the boxers and his t-shirt like Naruto had. Naruto moved in so he could lie on the bed as well. There was absolutely no skin contact, but Sasuke still felt deeply confused. He had questions, a lot of doubts and insecurities. He had never thought about his sexuality before. Only revenge.

But he did have one question he thought he was justified to get an answer to before he tried going to sleep.

"Why did you read my journals Naruto?" There was a long silence in the dark.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I was actually looking for the kitchen." Sasuke didn't know whether to hit the dobe or laugh, but he knew it was the truth, he knew how much trouble Naruto had with findings his way through the mansion. "At first it was an accident Sasuke, really! I'm sorry, but then I saw my name in there and I couldn't stop." Sasuke took a deep breath. He wasn't mad anymore, he stopped being mad when Naruto came after him to fix it. His biggest problem was; how much did he find out?

"What did you read?"

"I read about the fight with Haku, a few lines about your brothers betrayal, the chuunin exam and um…our team selection." Sasuke frowned. If he was going to tell someone, what he had read in their personal diary he would have finished with what he thought was the most sensitive topic of information, which in his case would be the clan massacre and his brother. But then he remembered what he had written about the selection, and worst of all, about Naruto.

"Holly! Naruto I'm sorry, I don't mean any of that anymore, that was back then, you know that, right?" There came a small chuckle in the darkness.

"Sasuke, are you actually apologizing to me for stuff you wrote in an old diary? Your own diary." Sasuke could hear the irony, but he still felt like he needed to say something about it.

"I just…I want you to know, I don't think that way about you anymore, okay?" There was a long silence again.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto's voice was barely audible. Sasuke finally decided he didn't like being this far from the knucklehead after all, a guy or not, he couldn't deny he liked Naruto, maybe time would show if it was more than a friend or not. So he reached out his hand and found Naruto's in the dark. Naruto squeezed it lightly, as if to tell him it was okay and Sasuke could feel the gratitude.

They fell asleep holding each other's hands.

**(A:N) So? :D Review please! Tell me what you think, and I can reveal the end is coming near :)**


End file.
